dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (DBK)
Goku is a male Saiyan and a main character in Dragon Ball K. He is the son of Gohan and Goten. His cheerful personality normally is changed in battle and when his friends are hurt. He is the rival of Zenk and Vegeta however battles alongside them. Appearance In DBK, Goku never has a large change in his appearance throughout the series. His trademark hair is big strands of hair going in different directions, and a Gi that changes throughout the series. Goku's first appearance in the series (Post-Polan Saga) wears a Turtle Gi. This changes during the Post-Full-Power Jaju Saga, where Goku wears a Whis Gi. Personality Goku usually has a cheerful personality, which many people question. In battle, he is very serious. He will go through intense beams of rage when one of his friends die. Power Goku is one of the main forces in the Z-Fighters, and is an equal to Zenk. However, it is unknown if Zenk has surpassed Goku during the Zamasu Saga, as Zenk transformed into Super Saiyan God Magenta while fighting Fused Zamasu. Goku has been trained by Master Roshi and King Kai, which allowed him to use Kaio-ken and the Kamehameha. He has constantly transformed into new Super Saiyan forms in fits of rage. After being trained by Whis and Beerus, he has learned to become Super Saiyan God and then taught himself to surpass God, becoming Super Saiyan God Blue. Transformations As usual in the original Dragon Ball Z series, Goku becomes Super Saiyan after Krillin's death. This helped him out immensely during the battle against Frieza. However, that was not shown as Zenk was being trained by King Kai at that time. During the Frieza's Return Saga, Goku transformed into Ascended Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan 2), which was a main force while fighting Silver Frieza. This also means Goku was ahead of Zenk at this time, as Zenk could only transform into Super Saiyan. During the Jajn Saga, after Zenk's death, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. This form increased his Power Level by x400, which was enough to defeat Jajn with a Kamehameha. After Whis and Beerus' intense training, Goku could transform into Super Saiyan God. This wasn't useful in any battles in DBK, however was building blocks for Super Saiyan God Blue. Goku taught himself to surpass Super Saiyan God, and ascend into Super Saiyan God Blue. This form was his peak, and this was used in many battles. During the Beerus Saga, Zenk and Goku fused into Zeku. They also transformed into Super Saiyan God Blue. Super Saiyan God Blue Zeku was more powerful than even Beerus, and defeated him. The next battle Super Saiyan God Blue was featured in was in the Zamasu Saga. Goku and Zenk fused into Zeku once again, and transformed into Kaioken x50 Super Saiyan God Blue. This was enough to defeat Goku Black, however he fused into Fused Zamasu before his defeat. Goku was tired, so stopped using this form and separated.